House of Loki
by Whistle Mist
Summary: It was an idea to turn one of the Avengers into a child to lure out Loki. It would only take a few days. However once Loki get attached to the one they sent out he might not give them back. However Natasha thinks to herself... Is it bad? Clint is convinced that she's been brainwashed.


**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Natasha thought this was the idea was stupid.

Yes.

Stupid.

As she stood there in the meeting room with her fellow Avengers, The Director Nick Fury, and the guests from Asgard, King Odin and Queen Frigga. They had come to Earth with a plan on how they could capture Loki and take him back to Asgard.

Only a few weeks after being taken back to Asgard Loki had escaped and had been relocated on Earth. Thor had returned to inform his fellow Avengers about Loki's escape. They had all been looking for the runaway prisoner for the last year.

A whole year.

Every time they managed to find Loki he would pull some sort of prank or cause some mischief and disappear. A few weeks later they would find him and repeat the situation all over again. Loki constantly mocked them on the battlefield.

Now after a year the King and Queen had come up with a plan.

The one Natasha thought was exstremely stupid.

Why?

Because the Queen had this idea that Natasha looked a little bit like a daughter Loki used to have. The child in question had been half mortal and had died due to a sickness that had no cure at the time. Apparently Loki had loved his daughter so much that he spend a hundred years mourning her and locked himself in his room.

Her plan was to use Natasha as bait to lure him out they would capture him. Simple, easy, not a problem but when they said they would be turning her into a five year old for the job she refused. What kind of person would want to be turned into mere child again and then offered off to the God of Mischief?

After a long fight, arguing, yelling, a few items being tossed around Natasha found herself glaring at her reflection. The woman who should have been standing there was gone and a little wild haired redhead girls stood there with a scowl on her face.

Natasha hadn't liked herself at all when she was five. Back when she was still in Russia and her training had just begun. The pain, the sweat, the tears, blood… lots of blood. This small pathetic girl with light freckles, red hair that stuck out everywhere was not something to put out into the battlefield and get Loki.

Loki would kill her.

Yeah.

That's what was probably going to happen.

"Lady Natasha, are you ready?"

Natasha looked at the woman who had come into the room. Her name was Syrin. She looked like she was nervous. Something told Natasha that that Asgardian was hiding something. She would tell the others as soon as she saw them. At the moment though she sighed.

"I guess so."

"This way,"

Sighing again Natasha walked out of the room her face blank.

Five days.

Five whole days of standing there looking like an idiot.

Natasha pressed the com on her ear. "I've been walking around all days and still no sign of Loki. How are you guys?"

"_Nothing."_ Steve's voice said. _"This strange box keeps saying Loki is close by, but every time you walk there…" _

"He's not there." Natasha said sighing, her voice much younger and her accent thick. "I will walk a little further and contact you again soon."

"_Copy, that." _

Feeling a bit thirsty Natasha walked over to an ice cream shop to get something to drink and maybe a little treat. Walking up to the counter she saw the worker standing there chatting with a very beautiful woman who was sitting on a stool eating large Sunday with all the toppings.

She was laughing lightly hand over her mouth as she listened to his story that was apparently funny. She had on a black sundress that was had green flowers all over it. Her hair pulled up in a high long ponytail as the soft looking hair flowed perfectly. Long gold hopped earrings, accompanied by gold bangles on her wirsts, a gold necklace that was simple yet fit perfectly and black heels.

Pulling herself onto the stool next to the woman, Natasha reached over for the menu opening it. She as going to be moody and eat something really fattening. Besides she was making a fool out of herself so she deserved something.

After reading the menu Natash looked at the man. "I vould like to order."

The man and woman looked over at her and the man coughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I vould like to order." Natasha repeated.

The man looked confused.

Natash felt herself sink down a bit. Was her accent that thick?

"She wants to order of course," The woman said and turned to look her. "What would you like, my dear?"

"Oh!" The man exclaimed a large smile on his face. "What would you like, Cutie Pie?"

Glaring Natasha was going to say when she looked at the Sunday the woman had. It looked delicious… and it had so many things on it.

"I vant one like hers."

"I have no idea what she's saying…" The man whispered to the woman who leaned over to hear him.

"She wants a Sunday like mine." The woman said before waving her hand. "A master piece Sunday for the young princess if you please, Mr. Thomson!"

"Of course, My Lady!" Mr. Thomson mocked a bow.

When the man left the woman looked at her with a smile. "Are you Russian, my dear?"

"Da." Natasha looked at her for a second before going back to stare at nothing. "Thank you for telling him what I wanted."

"It was nothing." She said before taking a bit out of her Sunday. "This place is one of my favorites. They say that if you eat a Sunday here than later something amazing happens."

"Not likely." Natasha said waiting.

"Very true." She said taking another bite of her Sunday. "If you go outside and down to blocks to the park where the fountain is something wonderful will happen."

The man came back with a mini version of the woman's Sunday. Natasha took a bite into it. It was really good. As she ate he saw the woman pull out the money to pay for both the Sundays. She thanked her and watched as the woman continued to engage her in stories.

Mostly fairy tales that she had never heard about but Natasha found herself enjoying the stories to the point that when she went to get another bite of her Sunday she found that she had eaten it all. Looking down at it in surprise she frowned.

"Here, my dear," The woman said taking a napkin and rubbed the ice cream off her face. "There, much better."

"Thank you." Natasha set the spoon down and leaned closer. "Vhat else happened in the story?"

"Ah," She said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "So, they said the two feld form the Palace at the midnight hour. However someone was watching…"

"Who?"

The woman smiled and continued the tale. Natasha had been so into the story that she jumped slightly when her com went off asking if she was alright or if she was injured. She excused herself form the woman and went to the bathroom explain that she was fine and to leave her alone she was in the middle of a really good story!

Rushing back Natasha jerked to a stop seeing the stool where the woman had been a few minutes before gone. Looking around quickly she saw her through the shop window walking away. Running out the door Natasha trotted after her. There was no that woman was going to get away without finishing that story!

The woman went down to the place that she had described earlier. Natasha came up to stand by her to see the new fountain come to life the water hitting the sun so perfectly that it was like watching a light show mixed with the aurora borealis as the lights shined every which way.

"Amazing…"

"I told you, my dear." The woman said softly. "A wonderful surprise."

Natasha stood there mouth opened.

"Now than, my dear, I believe you should head home. You mother must be worried about you."

"I don't have a mother." Natasha answered honestly. "I don't have a father either."

"Shall I take you to the place where you live?"

Natasha shook her head. "I can get home all by myself."

"Really?" She smiled a little mischievous. "What about the trolls, my dear?"

"Trolls?" Natasha looked at her a little bewildered.

"Look there," The woman had sat back on her heels pointing to the side walk. "They hide in the bushes over there. How will you get pass them on your journey home, my dear?"

Natasha frowned but looked closer. Where the bushes moving? She squinted closer her little fists glaring at them. Stepping forward she jumped back when she saw something move. What the hell? There was no such things as trolls!

"Shh," The woman said and took out a small orb that was sparkling like glitter that was attached on the strings. "Take this. All you have to do is blow on it and they trolls will run away. They're afraid of the moon dust, my dear."

"Moon dust?" Natasha looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes. " The woman stood up and pulled out a similar necklace that was around her own neck. "Now, my dear, hold on to my hand tight…" Natasha's clutched her hand. "… and away… we… go!"

Natasha shot off running barely being able to keep up with the long legged woman who could run damn fast in heels. As they neared the bushes she saw they shaking. Gasping she looked up at the woman worry written all over her face.

The woman smiled down at her. "The moon dust, my dear! Use you're moon dust."

Grabbing the necklace tightly Natasha gasped as white glittering dust suddenly busted out and into the bushes. Sounds of pattering feet could be heard and as they ran passed Natasha looked back almost gasping before she thought she saw little things currying away.

"Trolls!" Natasha shouted in shock before she could stop it. "Trolls, I saw them!"

"Yes!" The woman cheered as they entered the park and they came to a stop. "Wonderful, you scared them off!"

"I did it!" Natasha gasped a laugh in the back of her throat. "I did it! I… I saw the trolls!"

The woman was sitting on her heels again her arms folded up and her hands near her face as she smiled at Natasha as she ran around her cheering. A light warm feeling filling the small girl as she laughed so excited that she had to hold onto her stomach.

"You did wonderful, my dear."

"Can we do it again?!" Natasha asked suddenly before she suddenly realized that she was acting like a little child.

"Perhaps if we meet again." The woman stood straightening out her dress. "Now than, my dear shall we take you home?"

"Um," Natasha thought about it before slowly she reached up to take the woman's hand. "I don't live to far from here."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes." Natasha walked with her a small bubble of happiness filling her, something she had never felt before. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

The woman smiled brightly down at her, green eyes like emeralds. "My name is Loki."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
